Dark Lust
by CallMeTod
Summary: A sound from the shadows just ahead of him catches his attention. Out from the shadows peers the familiar crimson eyes along with the unmistakable power radiating from his slender figure, sending the usual and loathed shiver tickling down Zero's spine.


_**Dark Lust**_

BY: CallMeTod

_**~Feel free to just skip over the nonsense below and just get to the good part~**_

_**Summary:**_

_A sound from the shadows just ahead of him catches his attention. Out from the shadows peers the familiar crimson eyes along with the unmistakable power radiating from his slender figure, sending the usual and loathed shiver tickling down Zero's spine._

_**Warnings:**_

_This is a male X male story, also a lemon. If you don't care for gay parings, one, you are weird, and two, you should not continue reading this. This also has adult language and acts, NOT for underage children. At least don't let yourself get caught XD. This is rated M as it intends that there will be sexual acts involved in this story. Bla Bla Bla~ *insert some talk about how kids should not have sex here or something like that* not like I have the right to interfere with your lives... This is also__** my first shot at a Yaoi lemon**__ so give me good feedback so I can improve! Enjoy! Truthfully I'm a bit nervous…_** ~( - _ - )~ **Also This is a PWP, you have been warned so no complaining.

_**Pairings:**_

Kaname X Zero

_**Disclaimers:**_

_Vampire Knight_ and its characters do not belong to me (If they did Vampire Knight would have a considerable amount of Yaoi). They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; although it would be nice, no money is being made from this.

_**Something Random I wrote:**_

_Beaten and bruised,_

_The withered body of the hero_

_Lays on cracked asphalt_

_While the silver tongued tyrant,_

_Cackles at the hero's demise._

_While the crowd of onlookers_

_Look on with distorted faces,_

_As their hero turned to ash_

_Before their pure eyes_

_Shattering all hope from their_

_Innocent lives that they_

_May ever be reunited once more._

_Rain did not fall that day_

_But tears streamed down_

_The cheeks of the dull skinned sky_

_As their heroes life faded to black_

_And drifted towards the_

_Sullen, disappointed, murky sewer_

Stumbling through the eerie woods with only the faint glow of the full moon shimmering through the slight cracks between the jagged tree branches to illuminate his path, Zero clenches his ever tightening chest. Pain pinching at the corners of his crimson blood lust filled eyes. He nearly collapses onto the nearby tree. The blood pills have long since lost their edge over his vampiric urges. Now as the time has passed things have become unbearable. He has even given into these urges hurting Yuki in the process, and not wanting to ever do something such as that to her ever again he fled the Cross residence.

The hunger gnaws at Zero's intestines, clawing its way up his throat, reaching his lungs, it chokes him. Unable to breath he feels his insides contract. The pain causes his vision to blur. Tears threaten to weld behind his eyes, but he bites them back. He will _not_ give in. His pride and the burning hatred towards what he has become keep his will aflame.

A presence from the shadows just ahead of him catches his attention. Out from the shadows peers the familiar crimson eyes along with the unmistakable power radiating from his slender figure, sending the usual and loathed shiver tickling down Zero's spine. "Kaname." Zero nearly growls out the purebloods given name. "Still as disrespectful as ever I see, even when you should be on your hands and knees begging me for my flesh, to release you from your hellish pain." Kaname said calmly. "Ha_-ha, _you wish. Like I'd ever stoop so low as to beg a bastard such a-"

Was all Zero was able to croak out before Kaname quickly and roughly pinned Zero against the tree in witch Zero was clinging to for support. Wood splintered as Kaname gripped Zeros neck and slammed his head against the rough, cool bark of the trunk. This didn't help the already blurred vision of Zero's eyes. All Zero was now able to see were the faint glow of those deep crimson eyes and a few strands of dark yet shining brown locks.

"You infuriate me to no end. Have I not told you the only reason I keep you alive?" A faint memory lingers at the corners of Zero's mind. "_Shut up." _Hisses Zero behind clenched teeth. "What it's the truth is it not? Now be a good boy and do as you are told. _Drink."_ Commanded the pureblood. Zero felt his mind as well as his body react to the purebloods power, his wishes. But despite his intense hunger and vampiric desire to comply with the words of power spoken by Kaname a pureblood, zero tries to twists his head away from Kaname. But Kaname's grip on Zero's neck kept him from doing so.

Kaname had followed the ex-human into the woods upon sensing him slip away in the dead of night accompanied by the presence of the dark heavy aura of thirst. Although he told himself he came out here for the sake of Yuki he couldn't help but be drawn in by the satisfying promise of making Zero unable to live without him. Kaname can't help but to try and twist the will of nearly the only person he cannot control until it snaps and becomes his.

Kaname can feel zero's pulse throbbing in his hand; Zero can also feel how Kaname's gaze follows his body trailing his slight shudders and how it lingers on his blood craving eyes. Kaname can tell that Zero wants his blood, wants _him_. Kaname ignores how that last thought made his pulse slightly flutter, disregarding it as an instinctual thing. Directing his full attention onto Zero once more.

Zero's breathing deepens slightly more. It's becoming much harder to control his urges to bite down on that slender neck. Piercing that pale flesh, claiming it as his own; he has done it before so he knows he can do it again. Zero can't help but remember how good it felt.

The sound of Kaname's voice snaps Zero back into reality once again. "I will not tell you again, _Drink_, Zero."

Zero slowly brings his left arm up; he brushes Kaname's hair and neck softly as his fingers trace over the base of Kaname's head. Finally he gives in and grips Kaname's neck tilting it to the side to get better access to his bite area. He pulls Kaname in closer; his lips brush the other vampire's skin ever so slightly before he brings out his tongue and prepares the area oh so very gently still hesitating as his tongue unknowingly lingers on the most sensitive spot found on Kaname's skin forcing Kaname to stifle a shudder that threatens to ripple throughout his body. Suddenly Zero's fangs pierce the sensitive skin flooding Zero's senses with the indescribable taste of Kaname's crimson blood long enough for him to miss the sweet sound of Kaname's soft unguarded moan.

Kaname was surprised by the sudden bite of Zero's fangs causing him to momentarily loose himself in the feeling of vampiric pleasure. Kaname's mind went completely blank for a slight second allowing his body to give in and relax making himself become venerable as that soft sound rolled out of his throat escaping to the outside world. Kaname was unable to stop it from happening but if Zero heard it he gave no indication that he did as he became more and more lost in the dream-like sensation of blood flowing down his dry throat, quenching his thirst.

Zero gently starts sliding his fangs out of Kaname's pale skin and stops. Zero licks the blood off the skin some then proceeds to push them slowly back in then out and in again pausing slightly to lick off the blood slowly flowing from the reopening wound. This intimate act really does make Kaname shudder as fangs piercing skin to a vampire is like the equivalent to penetration in sex is to humans.

"Zero stop, that's enough." Says Kaname a bit husky as Zero is starting to get him feeling aroused. But Zero, engrossed in the sensations of claiming Kaname's neck with his fangs; sinking them in again and again along with the sweet taste and smell of Kaname's blood does not hear Kaname's objections.

**Ok yes it was short I know but I want to make sure that I am not wasting my time plus I want some help on what I should change and what I should turn this into. I may just start over.**


End file.
